Unexpected Emotions
by Coma Haud Vestigium
Summary: When Valkyrie is almost killed by an assasin unexpected emotions are exposed. Valduggery!  Set before The Faceless Ones


**Chapter One**

Valkyrie ran full pelt through the forest, her assailant only inches behind. She was far too unfocused to attempt any magic; for if she slowed for just a moment the figure would be on her. Where was Skulduggery when you needed him?

Valkyrie had been alone when she had noticed a strange, dark man following her. Luckily the figure had not noticed her awareness, so Valkyrie had been able to guide him to a nearby wood. She hoped there would be no innocent people around as she sensed that a conflict was imminent.

She was about to turn and deal with the stalker when a bullet flew over her head and embedded itself in a tree. This was followed by another, then another. Valkyrie panicked. She had not yet reached a high enough stage in her training where she could even think about deflecting bullets. She turned and sprinted deeper into the wood, trying to lose her assailant in the maze of trees.

However the figure did not totally have the upper hand. This is because Valkyrie had been on her way to meet Skulduggery and the gunshots would have, most probably, alerted him to her plight.

Valkyrie risked a glance behind her and saw the figure's fingers reaching out to her; a gnat's wing away. Moments before he had run out of bullets, so now was just left with speed and magic; Valkyrie didn't want to think about which would prove most dangerous.

She put on an extra spurt of speed and returned her gaze to the path ahead. TREE! She dogged it just in time. By now she was gasping for breath, her lungs and legs burning. She wondered how much longer she could go on for; how much longer before the figure finished her off. A decision presented itself to her, one that she had to make quickly! Run until the figure caught her or turn and fight now while she still had the energy?

The decision made, Valkyrie suddenly stopped and span on her heel to face her attacker. She was in a small parting in the wood; the long shadows of sunset were melting into the sludgy dark of twilight. She side-stepped and her assailant cannoned into a tree near the edge.

He turned and glared at her. The man was wearing a simple black suit with a black shirt and tie; it should have looked smart, but was dirty and ill fitting. His head and face were small and potato like and his top lip was drawn back into an ugly sneer. Valkyrie shivered, she still did not know what powers he had and the anticipation was awful.

She saw the glint of a metal blade emerging from his jacket just quick enough to avoid a blow to the heart, but not soon enough to prevent one to her leg. She cried out as the smooth metal bit into her flesh. He stepped back laughing in a strange throaty way, pulling another knife from his jacket. Then without thinking Valkyrie pushed out her hands and a large gust of wind pushed the man back, again into a tree.

Both the assassin and Valkyrie were shocked at this development. However the man still recovering quickly, snarled and ran at her again, his dignity wounded. But this time Valkyrie was ready, the moves and techniques from both Tanith's and Skulduggery's lessons flowing into her mind clearly now. She swiftly pulled the knife from her leg, not noticing the pain, and plunged it into the oncoming man's stomach. He made a strange groaning noise and sank to his knees.

Valkyrie looked down at him surprised at what had just happened, yet still feeling the triumph of victory. As she was stepping back she noticed that the assasin's lips were moving and that he was chanting some sort of spell; obviously making him an adept. Again Valkyrie panicked, as even a wounded adept would be much stronger than her. Suddenly he raised a hand and a lightning bolt of energy erupted from his finger tips hitting a tree just above her head. Valkyrie backed away and the man stood up as if in a trance and followed her. Another lightning bolt hit a tree just to her left reducing it to a pile of ashes. His shots were getting more accurate as he seemed to adjust himself and the spell. It was too late for her to try another spell. Too late to run. This was it. Her death! The man raised his hand again and aimed at her head. The fatal blow.

He was about to shoot when a gloved fist collided with the side of his head! He went down like a sack of potatoes and from behind him emerged the nonchalant, ever-calm figure of Skulduggery.

'Can't you look after yourself for one afternoon?'


End file.
